parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 8: Four Little Engines (George Carlin).
Here is part eight of The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Toyland Express as Edward * Tom Jerry as Skarloey * Harry Hogwarts as James * Rasmus as Rheneas * Little Chug as Sir Handel * Choo Choo as Peter Sam * Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt * Casey Jr as Thomas * Tootle as Percy * Toots as Duck * Blue and Huey as Donald and Douglas * Ivor as Oliver * Casey Jr's Coaches and Caboose as Annie and Clarabel * Mater as Terence * Belle as Mrs. Kyndley * Coaches * Troublesome Trucks * Breakdown Train Cars * Cabooses * Narrator (of Four Little Engines for the US) - George Carlin Transcript * Narrator: If you should visit the place that has a lake in the woods and a beautiful waterfall, then you may also find two little engines called Tom Jerry and Rasmus. (Tom Jerry, hauling two blue and yellow coaches and a blue caboose, passes Rasmus, hauling two red coaches, and a red caboose) The engines know everybody and everybody knows that. There are two more engines: Little Chug and Choo Choo. They used to be called Little Puff and Whoo Whoo, but they like their new names better. (Choo Choo departs, hauling a blue and yellow coach, two green and yellow coaches, and a blue caboose, while Little Chug passes by, hauling a red coach, two green and yellow coaches, and a brown caboose) One day, Emelius Browne send Toyland Express to the works to be mended. (as an engine passes by, hauling two coaches, a baggage car, another coach, and a caboose, Toyland Express departs and passes another engine, seven boxcars, and a caboose, and another engine, a mail car, and another caboose) A big surprise awaited Toyland Express. * Toyland Express: It's Tom Jerry. What's he doing here? (arrives to see Tom Jerry) *Narrator: Tom Jerry was pleased to see Toyland Express. *Tom Jerry: I've been sent here for a rest. *Narrator: He sighed. *Tom Jerry: I was put in the shed so I can see everything and not be lonely. (another engine puffs by, hauling a passenger cars) But I do miss Rasmus. He's going to be mended. I wish I can be mended too, and pull coaches again. *Narrator: Just then, some workmen arrived. *Workman: We're going to take you to the works now, Toyland Express. Come along. *Toyland Express: Goodbye, Tom Jerry. Your railway's a lovely line. *Tom Jerry: Oh, it is, it is! You cheered me up, Toyland Express. Goodbye. *Narrator: (as Toyland Express puffs away, Little Chug heads onward, pulling a red coach, two green and yellow coaches, and a brown caboose, trying to be kind to some awkward and rude coaches, only to come off the rails when he stops and bumps the coaches) Meanwhile, Little Chug was having trouble with some coaches. He tried to be kind, but the coaches didn't trust him. They were awkward and rude. There was worst to come. Some careless sheep had strayed on to the line. *Coaches: He's bumped us! *Narrator: Screamed the coaches. *Coaches: Let's get back at him! *Narrator: They serged into Little Chug and pushed him off the rails. *Little Chug: Ouch! (sighs in Crash Bandicoot's voice and waves a flag) No one was hurt, but Little Chug limped sadly to the shed. (heads home while another engine passes by, hauling three freight cars and a Caboose) *Driver: No more work for you, today. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: How are we going to pull the visitors' train without an engine? *Tom Jerry: What about me, sir? *Driver: Tom Jerry, can you do it? *Tom Jerry: I'll try. *Narrator: Said the old engine. The coaches stood at the platform. *Tom Jerry, (backs up to a blue and yellow coach, two green and yellow coaches, a red coach, and a brown caboose, and as a big engine passes by, hauling a green and yellow coach, a green coach, and a red coach, a small engine goes by, hauling a coach, boxcar, and caboose) I'm ashamed of you. *Narrator: Scolded Tom Jerry. *Tom Jerry: You might have hurt your passengers. *Narrator: The coaches quivered. (the coaches go 'Oh! My! Gosh! Whoops!') *Coaches: (all gulp in fear) We're sorry, Tom Jerry. *Narrator: The conductor blew the whistle, and they're journey began. (Tom Jerry departs and goes to every gate and style where he knows and stops at) Tom Jerry remembered all the gates and styles where he had to stop. The sun shone and the rails were dry. *Tom Jerry: This is lovely. *Narrator: Sanged Tom Jerry. Presently, the line grew steep. Tom Jerry felt short of steam. *Driver: Take your time. *Narrator: Soothed his driver. *Tom Jerry: It'll be better down hill. (puffs up the steep hill, only to get crooked) *Narrator: Tom Jerry said to himself. But it wasn't. His springs were weak, and the rail joints jarred his wheels. At last, a spring gave weigh. *Tom Jerry: Ooooghhh! Ouch! I feel all crooked! (gets injured, slowly comes to a halt, and sighs sadly) *Narrator: Cried Tom Jerry. *Driver: We'll need a bus now for our passengers. (Tom Jerry, sad, now gets alarmed, holds a Stop! sign, and points his finger that he will get the passengers to their destination on time) *Narrator: Sighed his driver. *Tom Jerry: What?! No! *Narrator: Pleaded Tom Jerry. *Tom Jerry: I'll get them to the station or burst. *Narrator: Harry Hogwarts was waiting on the platform. (Harry Hogwarts, hauling his green and yellow coach and four red coaches, checks his watch, then hears a clanging and clanking noise, covers his ears, and sees Tom Jerry pulling into the station) Clanging and clanking, Tom Jerry steamed in. *Tom Jerry: I'll do it, I'll do it. I've done it. *Narrator: Harry collected his passengers and respectfully puffed away. (Harry puffs away, with his coaches carrying his passengers) Everyone was pleased with Tom Jerry, who was still worried. *Tom Jerry: (sighs sadly) Old engines can't pull trains like the young ones can. *Driver: They can if they're mended, old faithful. *Narrator: Smiled his driver. *Driver: And that's what gonna happen to you. You deserve it. (Tom Jerry gets happy) Category:Julian Bernardino